A Battle Ahead
by purplelogicwriter
Summary: Sharon Beck is back, and Sharon Raydor doesn't like it one bit. Rusty is stuck between a rock and a hard place. He loves them both, but can only trust one of them. Then, the unimaginable happens. What will Sharon do, and how far will she go?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine in any shape, form, or fashion. I just like to mess around in their world a little bit.

**A/N:** This story would be after Daniel Dunn, but in place of the letter writer probably. Rusty hasn't testified yet. This was something that I wrote a long time ago (middle of season two), but I wasn't really happy with. That is why I posted _News to Come_ before this one. They are in no way connected, but you should read it too ;) . I decided to go ahead and post it at the request of one of my friends. Hopefully you like it. It is a couple of chapters, so enjoy.

P.S. There is a tiny bit of bad language just to warn you.

* * *

><p><strong>10:30AM<strong>

"What do you mean Sharon needs me to come to the station?" Rusty was standing at the door questioning Andy. This morning before Sharon left, she said that he could stay there today. They needed a break from each other after the argument this morning. He was angry with himself for yelling at her, but what was he supposed to think when she just leaves after promising to go with him.

"Listen kid, I don't give the orders. Most of all when it comes to you and the Captain I do what I am told. Do us both a favor and come with me." Flynn seemed just as agitated as Rusty.

"Fine. Let me get my stuff." With that Rusty stomped off down the hall leaving Flynn standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>8:30AM<strong>

They had been eating breakfast when her phone rang. They were both used to that, but they had plans today and Sharon had _taken the day off_. That is how the fight began.

"Sharon! You promised you would go with me today! It's your day off, what is so freaking important?"

"I don't know Lieutenant Provenza wouldn't say over the phone. He said we didn't catch a case therefore I can probably run in and be done in no time." She was just as upset. She knew the tournament today was very important to him, and she was so happy he even invited her. She hated that she was pushing him to the side. "Rusty, I am going to do my best to be there. It doesn't start until 3 this afternoon, and it is just now, um," looking at her watch, "8:45. Lots of time."

He had stood up and was pacing around the living room now. She didn't know why this was so important, he had had tons of chess tournaments before. He did say there was someone he wanted her to meet. Then, all of a sudden he stopped and said in the darkest tone she had heard from him in a while, "I knew I shouldn't have invited you." With that he stomped off to his room.

Sharon's stomach turned. She had done everything that she could to make him trust her. They had been living together for over a year, and she considered him her son. Hell, if she thought he would let her she would adopt him. She knew that he still held out some type of hope for his mom to come back, but she couldn't help but love him nonetheless. Putting the dishes in the dishwasher, she gathered her stuff, and walked down the hall to Rusty's room.

"Rusty, if you don't want to ride with me stay here, and I will try to meet you there."

There was no response, she let out a sigh and added, "I am grateful you invited me. I'm sorry." Still not hearing a response she headed for the front door, and went downtown.

* * *

><p><strong>9:15AM<strong>

Sharon was riding the elevator up to Major Crimes, still upset about her fight with Rusty. It wasn't the worst one they have had, but it still hurt her. The second the door dinged open she put on her Captain Raydor face, and headed down the hall. As she rounded the corner she stumbled upon Flynn and Provenza bickering in the hallway.

"Gentlemen."

"Uh, good morning Captain, that was quick," Provenza, said hurriedly.

"I have plans today, what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Sharon was already impatient, and they were just staring at her. "Spit it out Lieutenants!"

Flynn started, "You have a visitor Captain, and we didn't really know how you wanted to handle it."

"Who is it?"

"The kid's mom." Flynn added.

"Which kid? I didn't think we had a case." Sharon's mind was racing trying to remember if they had a child victim or something.

Provenza rolled his eyes at Flynn, "Sharon, it's Rusty's mom."

Sharon's face dropped, and then anger flowed through her. '_What in the world was this woman doing here?' she thought._

"What does she want?" she said to them.

They looked at each other and then Flynn said, "We don't know. She wouldn't talk to anyone but you." Provenza took over, "What do you want to do?"

Sharon took a deep breath, "I want to know why she is here? Find out where she was? And if there are any warrants out for her?"

"Ok, you talk to her, and we will run her name, and find out what we can."

"Where is she?" Sharon hoped to God she wasn't in her office looking at her pictures.

"Interview one." And with that the Lieutenants walked away, and Sharon was left standing there dumfounded. She decided to go put her things in her office, and think about the best approach. She wondered what in the world had brought that woman back here. She had never met the other Sharon, but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like her. After putting her things in her office she walked into electronics, to get a view of the woman that was potentially about to flip her world upside down.

The woman was petite and blonde, that was all that Sharon could discern about her. _'No better time than the present,_' she thought looking down at her watch. Maybe they could just wrap this up and she could still make the chess tournament. _Maybe_. Exiting electronics she stood outside the interview room straightening her jacket before entering. Metaphorical armor in place she entered the room closing the door behind her. Reaching out her hand she said, "I'm Sharon Raydor." The other Sharon didn't return the handshake, and after a moment Raydor dropped hers. _'That's how it's going to be. Ok.' _She thought, and then prepared herself for the probable battle about to ensue.

"You know who I am," Sharon Beck said harshly.

"I do, but what I don't know is why you are here." Raydor decided that the direct approach was the best solution. Obviously they weren't going to be friends.

"Where is Rusty?"

"He is at home getting ready for a chess tournament."

"Home? You let him call your place home?"

"Why are you here Ms. Beck?" Sharon was getting frustrated, and she refused to be attacked by this woman.

"I want to see _my_ son."

Sharon knew that if this woman was off the drugs, and it appeared she was, that she would probably be able to take Rusty. Sharon's heart had sunk because even after all this time she knew how Rusty cared for his birth mother, and she feared that he would choose this woman over herself.

"That can be arranged Ms. Beck, and I will talk to Rusty to see when he would like this to happen. We can contact you and set something up." Sharon was hoping that would buy her some time.

"Actually," she said pulling a piece of paper from her pocket, "I want to see him today, or I file this with the court."

Sharon grabbed the document and read over it quickly. '_Petition for Custody'_ written at the top. '_Damnit.'_ Alright, Sharon would send someone to go get Rusty because if he drove here he could storm off and have a car to get away in. She didn't think that Rusty would run, but she knew their lives were about to get very complicated again.

"Ok, Ms. Beck, I will send someone to get Rusty and bring him here, but that will only happen on two conditions I speak with him first when he gets here, and second you leave and return this afternoon around 2." Sharon needed time to prepare for this little meeting, and she didn't need this woman in her building. She might be tempted to do or say things she wasn't ready for.

If worse came to worse she thought _'I can lock her up for taking the $500, that won't last long though. Maybe add child abandonment.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Beck's response, "Fine. I will see you at 2 and my son had better be here or I am filing the petition."

"See you then," Sharon replied. The woman got up and exited the interview room. She wondered why Ms. Beck was waiting to file the petition, and what was so important that she needed to talk to him today. There were so many unanswered questions.

* * *

><p><strong>10AM<strong>

Figuring she had allowed enough time for Ms. Beck to leave Sharon walked out of the interview room looking around for the Lieutenants. Spying them just down the hall she walked to them. "Do we know anything?" She questioned them.

"Sharon Beck was in a rehab center in San Diego, she got out 48 days ago. Her record is what you would expect, a few drug charges and some shoplifting. Nothing major though. She seems to have moved out of the halfway house into an apartment. We haven't had a lot of time to find out anything else." Provenza was looking at her with a giant question mark painted on his face as he finished his sentence.

"48 days ago, why is she just now coming here?" Sharon was now questioning the woman's motives even more.

"Not sure Captain, what did she say?" Flynn questioned.

"She wants to see Rusty, and if she doesn't see him today she will file a petition for custody, and if what you say is true, and she is clean; she could win." Sharon was trying very hard not to let her façade falter for one second, or she knew she would just lose it.

"What do you need Sharon?" Flynn was giving her that look that made her feel weak in the knees, and she didn't need or want to think about what was going on there right now.

"I need you to go get Rusty. She will be back at 2 o'clock to talk to him. I have to have time with him beforehand so I need him here as soon as possible."

"Not a problem. Leaving now." Flynn turned and headed for the elevators.

Sharon turned to directly face Lieutenant Provenza, "See what else you can dig up, if you don't mind."

He just nodded his head, and she headed for her office. With the comfort surrounding her she shut both doors and pulled the blinds closed. She sat behind her desk, holding a picture of her and Rusty. She wasn't even going to pretend to work because this situation was one of the ones she feared most. She wished there was something she could do to keep Rusty from speaking with his mother. It would be his choice of course, but she figured he would want to talk to her. Now all she could do was wait for Andy to bring Rusty to her.

* * *

><p><strong>11:10AM<strong>

The car ride there had been quiet, and he could sense something was wrong because usually he and Andy were able to hold a conversation, but today something was different. At one point he had asked what was going on, and Andy had just said, "I will let Sharon tell you."

"So Sharon is alright then?" Rusty had been worried that something had happened to her.

"Physically she is fine kid."

Rusty thought about that…_physically_. He knew they had fought this morning, but he didn't think she was upset enough about it to summon him to Parker Center. He wondered if he had done something else wrong. Finally after they had parked, they made their way to the elevators and up to Major Crimes. He was walking in front of Andy, and he just kept wondering what he had done to warrant this. As he entered the murder room was quiet no one was in there, it was Sunday after all, and Sharon's blinds were closed in her office. He didn't even hesitate he just walked over, and knocked on the door as he opened it.

Sharon was sitting with her back to him staring out the window into the city. "Come in," she said but he had already opened and closed the door by that time. Something was definitely wrong, he heard her sniffle and then move her hands to probably wipe her eyes. He heard a deep breath, and then she turned around. She had definitely been crying.

"Sharon what happened?" He really was getting concerned now.

She moved to speak, but closed her mouth again. He set his bag down, and then he pulled a chair around the desk to sit next to her. Their relationship was so different now than when it started. Sharon loved him, like what he thought a mother should love a child. If he really wanted to be honest with himself he loved her too. She was like him in the sense that they didn't let people see them upset or cry, and the fact that she was letting him see her right now meant something. It meant she trusted him, and that it was really bad. He sat there for a minute longer, and then said, "Did I do something wrong Sharon?"

"Oh honey, you didn't do anything wrong." Her voice was shaky and unlike her normal strong deep tone.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know how you are going to take this Rusty. Just don't run out of here. You may be excited I'm not sure, but…your mother was here earlier, and she will be back at 2. She requested to speak with you, and I told her I would let you decide." Sharon was speaking faster than normal he thought, and she had her hands pushed down in her pockets. He knew that was her tell.

The news was still sinking in, and he didn't know how he felt about it yet. The thing he did know was that this was hurting Sharon. Just one more way she hurt because of him he thought. She was just looking at him with that comforting face she always gave him; she was waiting for him to process. He liked that she understood that about him. He had waited so long for his mother to come back for him, but now that she was actually back he didn't know that he liked it or even wanted it. She was still watching him, and she had been right he wanted to run…again.

"What happens if I don't want to see her?" he asked.

"As far as I am concerned that is your choice." Rusty thought that was a direct answer. The kind of answer she gave him when she was trying to steer the conversation away from something bigger.

"What are you not telling me Sharon?"

"To be honest, she said that if you don't see her today, she is going to file for custody of you today."

"What!?" He was up and pacing now. He wanted to know why his mother was doing this? She all of a sudden loved him and wanted him? Why now?

"Rusty, it is still your choice, and I will do and support whatever you want."

"It will be bad if I don't though right?" There were a million things running through his mind, and Sharon looked like she either wanted to shoot someone or go cry somewhere. All she did was look at him; that was the only answer to that question he was going to get. In that very moment he came to a realization about his mother and knew that she wanted something. She _always_ wanted something.

"Ok, I will talk to her, and find out what she wants this time."

"Maybe she doesn't want anything Rusty." Her face said differently he thought.

"We will see. I am going to the break room."

* * *

><p><strong>11:50AM<strong>

Sharon felt sick to her stomach. She was rubbing her temples when someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

"Captain I haven't been able to find anything useful, but Reno PD is sending over a file that might be useful," Provenza said.

"Ok thank you Lieutenant. Let me know if anything useful comes of it."

"Ok Captain." He stood there for another minute looking like he wanted to say something, but she prayed that he wouldn't. Just as she was about to ask if there was anything else he turned and left.

'_Thank goodness,'_ she thought, and then she went back to thinking about what she was going to about this woman. She sure as hell wasn't going to let her take Rusty.

* * *

><p><strong>2PM<strong>

She watched as Lieutenant Provenza escorted Sharon Beck back to interview one. Andy was sitting in the murder room tossing around papers obviously disgruntled. Once she was inside the interview room he headed to electronics. They had discussed whether or not they were going to watch the conversation and had decided it would be for everyone's benefit if they did. Sharon didn't want to violate Rusty's trust, but if this woman managed to undo what they all had worked so hard to accomplish with Rusty she would take care of Ms. Beck herself. The team would watch from electronics, and she would be right outside the door if Rusty needed her. No doubt that she would watch the tape later.

Rusty emerged from his cubicle looking toward her office. He looked so sad she thought. As he started her way she walked out of her office to meet him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she said, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I need to know what she has to say. You know I love you Sharon, but" he voice shook and he continued, "I love her too."

"I know." She smiled at him and then he turned to go see his mom, and Sharon said right before he went in, "I am right out here if you need me." She was so proud of the strong and smart young man he had become.

* * *

><p>Walking into the room and seeing his mom was bitter sweet. He was still in shock that she was here, but he had a feeling that she wasn't here just for him. If she wasn't here because she loved him and really wanted to be his mom, he hoped that he could get her to say something that would help Sharon and the team. As he closed the door behind him he turned to face her. She stood up and said, "Rusty, my baby boy, I am so glad to see you." She moved like she was going to come and hug him, and he said, "Why did you come back?" That stopped her in her tracks.<p>

"I'm doing so much better Rusty. I am going to meetings, and I have an apartment here now. We can be a family again."

"Why did you come back?" he repeated.

"I told you. I wanted to see you and I want us to be a family again."

"Why now?" He knew he was being harsh to her, but she had left him at the zoo and then she lied and took the team's money and left him once again standing at the bus stop waiting for her to come back.

"I heard what you were doing, and you obviously need someone to set you straight. You lived on the streets Rusty. Now you are testifying in a murder trial, and living with a police officer. What are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking! Are you kidding me? What were you thinking when you ran off and left me _mom_?"

"I was messed up Rusty. Paul said we had to go. He had an opportunity in Reno, and we had to go. I always planned to come back for you. I knew you would find a way to survive you're stronger than me."

He honestly had nothing to say to that. He knew he was stronger, the new Sharon in his life had taught him that, but she was going to come back for him? Really?

"Rusty, I need you to come live with me again. We are family. You are my son. We can make a new life. We can use our skills, and make a lot of money."

"What skills?"

"I know you made money on the streets. But we can talk about all of that later."

Rusty's face had gone red. _'Did she really just say that to me?'_ She wanted him to do those awful things again for her. She needed money, and she came back to use him.

"I don't care if you are gay Rusty, I figured you were a long time ago," she said.

"I am not gay, and you don't get to talk to me about things you don't know about!" He was getting really pissed now, and he hoped Sharon wasn't listening to them. He hated that she knew about that part of his life. He hated that she knew what his mother had done to him. It hurt Sharon that he had to do those things, and he knew that.

"Look Rusty, I just want to get to know you again. I don't expect anything from you. I want to make amends, and I want my son back."

"Well I don't know if I want you back," he replied.

"Well you don't have a choice, I am your mother and the courts are going to side with me. You will come live with me, and we will make a life together."

"You're still sick mom, aren't you? Have you been tested lately? Do you have those results?" He knew that would get a reaction out of her. He had spent the beginning of his life taking care of her when she was "sick", but he had plans now. Sharon wanted him to think about college, and a career path. He didn't know if that was possible with his mother now.

She was whispering now, "Listen here, you don't get to judge me you little brat. You are going to do what I say and need, or I am going to tell all the people at your preppy little school what you are and what you did, and then I am going to find a way to make sure that all your relationships are ruined. Everyone will know."

Rusty felt like he wanted to just runaway. She would do it and he knew it. The new her was mean and spiteful. He hoped Sharon had a plan, and hopefully what his mom said in here would go against her.

"Got it?" she added.

He opened the door walked through closing it behind him. Sharon was standing right where she said she would be, and she held out her arms. He walked right into them. His mother would have never done that for him. His mother would never accept him like Sharon does. He whispered to her, "Don't make me go with her." She leaned back and brushed the hair off his forehead. "I won't," she promised.

* * *

><p><strong>2:30PM<strong>

Sharon had put Rusty in her office, and closed the door as she walked out. As she was walking towards interview one Lieutenant Provenza appeared from electronics and said, "The kid did well, but I don't know if she said enough to be useful. You want me to sit with him?"

"No, he needs a minute." He was on the verge of crying and she knew he didn't like people to see that. They were so similar in so many ways.

"Anything I can do?"

"Can you go get a soda from the break room? I want to bring it back in to him when I finish up here."

"Sure thing."

Sharon nodded a thank you and then headed to see Ms. Beck. Entering the room she said, "How did it go?"

"It's obvious that you are brainwashing my son. The fact that he spends so much time in a police station makes that obvious."

"Ms. Beck I assure you that Rusty is not being brainwashed, and he is free to come and go from here as he wishes. This is a safe place for him. He is a smart kid who makes his own decisions."

"We will see about that."

"Just so we are clear Ms. Beck, I have no intention of letting you get custody of Rusty. So if you think the fact that you are his mother works in your favor, think again. You abandoned your child, and I promise you the court won't look kindly on that."

"Well _Mrs. Raydor_, I think you underestimate me."

"I assure you I don't. I need to go make sure Rusty is ok. Lieutenant Flynn will show you out."

Sharon stood not looking back at the woman. Provenza had left the soda sitting on Flynn's desk, she picked it up and headed into her office to check on Rusty.

* * *

><p><strong>3PM<strong>

"I can get a police escort for us to the chess tournament if you still want to go." She said it with a smile hoping to cheer him up a little bit.

"No thanks I already called and said that I wouldn't be able to make it."

"I'm sorry Rusty, I know this was important for you. I hated to bring you here today."

"I know Sharon. I needed to be here. Can we please go home? Please."

"Yes, we can."

Sharon didn't like seeing him like this. She wished she would have called the woman's bluff and just left him out of it until the last possible minute. She hated they were missing the chess tournament, but she would try her best to make it up to him. As she was gathering up her stuff she asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Maybe we can just make something at home. Is that ok?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>9:20PM<strong>

After they had eaten, Rusty had disappeared to his room. Since then Sharon had been alternating between sitting in the living room working and pacing the hallway wondering if she should talk to Rusty. Finally, she had resolved herself to finishing this report and then going to her room and taking a very long shower, in hopes of washing the day away. Just as she was finishing the report she heard Rusty's door open. She looked down the hall, but he didn't emerge. _'I can take a hint,'_ she thought.

She closed up her folders, and went down the hall. Standing in the doorframe she looked at Rusty. He was lying on the bed facing the other wall. It broke her heart to see him like this. She knocked softly on the doorframe. Rusty rolled over onto his back to look at her. His eyes were red, he had definitely been crying.

"You can come in," he said while sitting up and moving over so she could sit.

After sitting down next to him she said, "How are you doing?"

"She didn't come back because she wants to be my mom. She wants to use me."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?" He looked so desperate, she just wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be ok.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Sharon. After everything, you are one of the only people I can trust."

"I have a plan. In the morning I am going to talk to DDA Hobbs, and then I have a plan. We will only take this as far as you say is ok, but Rusty I will be honest, I think your mom will try to make this…difficult."

"What do you mean as far as I want?"

"Well there are things that she has done that are criminal, and there are other things that we can fight her with, but I don't want to make this any worse on you so it will all be up to you. And Rusty," she took a moment to suppress the emotion that was creeping up on her, "if you change your mind, and what you want to do is go live with her…that is your choice too." The last part she worded very carefully so as to not influence him one way or the other.

After what they had gone through together with Daniel Dunn, and Rusty thinking she didn't want him; she didn't want that to happen here too. She did want him, and she wanted to make sure that he knew that, but she also knew the hold his mother had on him. She wouldn't make this about her though because a real mother makes things about their kids, and they put their children first. She would let him choose the direction this would take. But if Sharon Beck thought she would just give up she had another thing coming.

"I trust you, but I did research when Daniel showed up and parents can get foster kids back even with a record if they show progress."

She knew this, but she was the Captain of Major Crimes and she had pull and tools that Sharon Beck couldn't dream of having. "Let's just see what Andrea says tomorrow. You should get your stuff ready for tomorrow, and then try to get some sleep." She stood up gathering her sweater around her, it was a comfort to her, and she headed for the door. Just as she was about to walk out the door Rusty said, "Sharon."

She turned to face him, "hmm?"

"I meant what I said earlier. I mean before I went into see my mom."

"I know Rusty…I love you too. I really would miss you if you were gone. I've always meant that, since the first time I said it."

When he smiled back at her she knew that he remembered what she was talking about. "Get some rest." She headed for her room to take that shower she had been thinking about for a while now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter some Shandy for all of you that like the pairing. Hope you are enjoying so far!

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

She was lying in bed unable to go to sleep. There were so many unanswered questions, and why hadn't she followed up with Provenza about that Reno Police report? She hoped that Rusty was getting some sleep, and she was tempted to go and check on him but she refrained. She was clutching her phone wondering if it was too late to call anyone. She knew her kids would be asleep, they both worked too hard and Ricky was working on the east coast right now so definitely too late or early there. Then her mind drifted to Andy, and she wondered if maybe he was awake. There was something gradually happening between them, and it scared her and excited her all at the same time. She decided to text him instead.

_Hey are you awake?_

_Yes. Why are you awake?_

It had only taken him a few seconds to respond so she believed she didn't wake him up.

_A variety of reasons. I am worried about Rusty._

_I am worried about you._

He was worried about her. She didn't know exactly how she felt but for some reason she couldn't suppress her smile.

_Can I do anything to help?_

_ I have to stop her. I would like your help._

_Anything you need. I am here._

_ Breakfast before work?_

Why was she doing this? She was a married woman, not that that meant anything to anyone but her. She did need his help, and his support, even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone else.

_6? At that diner you like?_

_ See you there._

'_Great'_ 6 hours to make sure that her plan had actually legitimacy to someone other than her. They all loved Rusty, and they would fight for him she knew that. The thing that worried her was if Rusty would fight with them. She decided that before she tried to sleep she needed to check on Rusty. He had started sleeping with his door open recently, and she wasn't entirely sure what that was about but she was grateful nonetheless. She could check on him without worrying if the door opening would wake him.

He was asleep, but it wasn't a restful sleep. She walked over quietly to his bed, kneeling down beside his bed she watched him twitch and wrestle with the covers. She put a hand on his shoulder and hummed quietly. He seemed to relax. She wondered if his _mother_ would have ever done that for him. Leaving the room quietly she headed back to her room to try to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>5AM<strong>

Her alarm was going off, and she wondered if she had even slept for more than an hour at a time. She rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready to meet Andy. 30 minutes later she emerged feeling much better and refreshed. There was nothing that a good outfit and pair of heels couldn't fix. She taped a note to Rusty's door saying she would be back to pick him up to go to the station, and not to go anywhere. She knew that his mother being back didn't mean she would kidnap him but she didn't want to take any chances. Then she headed to meet Andy.

* * *

><p><strong>5:50AM<strong>

She knew Andy would already be inside, it didn't matter how early she got to where they were eating he was always there first. She parked and headed for the door. The place was mostly empty, but Andy stood all the same so that she would see him. As if she could miss him. She slid into the booth, and smiled at him. How did he look that good after only a few hours sleep? She gets dark circles under her eyes, which she covers with makeup, but he looked well rested. She didn't need the menu, but she picked it up just to have something other than him to look at. He started the conversation.

"How do you do it?"

"What?" she asked. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Barely rest, and then walk in here looking like you do. Beautiful." She thought that maybe he was blushing. And to be honest she had no idea how to respond. When was the last time anyone had paid her a compliment. She was not sure that this relationship was headed in a direction she wanted to try to head down.

"Thank you, I was just thinking the same thing about you." _'Did I really just say that?'_

The waiter came to the table and took their order and brought coffee for Andy and tea for her. It was sweet that he ordered for her. They had shared enough meals together that they knew what the other person ordered at most places they visited. It was comfortable. She liked their meals together. It had started under false pretenses, but she had played along. Maybe she had been desperate for the company, or maybe she just wanted to help a friend. Either way, here they are now.

"So Sharon, what is the plan?

She thought maybe they might be still talking about them, and she was not ready for that conversation. Then it hit her they were here to discuss the situation with Rusty's mother.

"Well I want to see what kind of charges that could be brought against her. I don't want to file anything yet, but I want us to do our diligence in getting things ready. I also really want to know what Ms. Beck was doing before she entered rehab, and what in the world made her to go to begin with." She took a minute and then added, "I have a hard time believing she just woke up one day and wanted to get help all of a sudden."

"I agree with you, but can I just say something to my friend?"

"Of course."

"I know how you feel about the kid, I mean we all care about him, and you have talked to me about your wanting to adopt him and just not knowing how to approach the subject. And there is the issue with you being married, but has Rusty said what he wants to do about this? I only ask because he has always maintained the fact that someday his mom might come back."

She was trying very hard to keep her composure and didn't think her voice would hold if she spoke.

Andy continued, "Sharon, I really am not trying to upset you, please don't be mad. I just want to make sure you will be ok when all of this starts and ends."

He was sweet; she had to give it to him. She knew the words weren't meant to seem harsh or misguided.

"Andy" she hesitated, "he was so upset yesterday. I just don't understand how she can keep hurting him like she does."

"People do the unexplainable things."

"I told Rusty last night that this would only go as far as he wanted. I told him that if he wanted to go live with her it was his choice. I wouldn't hold him back. It was the hardest thing that I have had to do. I don't want to let him go. He deserves a life so much better than Sharon Beck can offer him. He deserves to feel like he can do anything in the world. He is so smart, and he could have anything he wants. He just needs the right people there to support him." The tears had left her eyes, and she had found her resolve again. She was determined to make that happen.

The waiter brought their food, and for a moment they were silent. Then she told him, "He told me that he loves me Andy. He made sure I knew it again last night after we were done talking. I have to believe that he wants to stay. He still has nightmares, I don't know what they are about he won't say, but almost every night. He is still hurting and I have to help him."

"Sharon, I'm on your side do not ever doubt that. I just wanted to make sure that you were sure."

They ate their meal casually discussing what avenues they might take, and then when they were done and the bill paid, they walked out to the parking lot. Andy walked her to her car just like he always did. She opened the door, and paused for a moment. She put her hand on Andy's arm and said, "Thank you for breakfast." They were looking into each other's eyes and for a moment she felt like kissing him. Instead she lowered her hand and said, "I'm going to pick up Rusty and then I will see you in the murder room."

"See you there."

* * *

><p><strong>6:30AM<strong>

Rusty was awake, but he couldn't hear Sharon moving around. She never slept in, and if she got called out for a case she would've woke him up to tell him. She always did. Getting up and turning on the light he saw a paper taped to his door. _'Weird,'_ he thought. He read it. It didn't say where she was going to she would be back, don't go anywhere, and call if he needed her. _'Where in the world did she go this early that wasn't work?'_ He decided he better get ready that way when she got back he would be good to go.

* * *

><p><strong>7:20AM<strong>

"Where did you go? Why didn't you want me to drive and meet you at work?" She had just literally closed the door and turned around and there he was standing there.

"I went to have breakfast with a friend. I didn't want you to drive because we have a couple of stops to make today, and I need you to go with me."

"A friend? You mean Lieutenant Flynn don't you." It was a statement and not a question, and she knew it.

"Yes," she tried very hard to suppress her smile.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You always wake me up if you leave early."

"I knew I was coming back. It's not like I went on a case, and I wanted you to get some sleep." She wondered if he was really upset about her not waking him up, or if he was just being a teenager.

"Did you eat something?" she questioned.

"Yes I am ready to go. Where are we stopping?"

"Get your bag we will talk in the car."

* * *

><p><strong>8:45AM<strong>

They had stopped at Gavin's office, but Sharon had made him wait in the lobby. He knew that it was about him, but she wanted to speak to him alone. Gavin was her friend, and he understood that but if it was about him shouldn't he be involved? They had also gone to a bank, and Sharon carried in a stack of papers. She didn't tell him what they were, and he wasn't really interested because he didn't know how banks applied to him.

It was weird because she said that he needed to be with her, but he didn't do anything but ride around in the car with her. That was fine he didn't mind. He was just confused. As they exited the elevator and headed into the murder room, Chief Taylor was in there. That is never good when he is just walking around waiting for Sharon.

"Captain, nice to see you," he said while looking at his watch.

"Chief. You too." He loved the way Sharon could kill someone with such simple words.

"You have a minute?" he asked.

Sharon turned back to him and said, "Rusty, why don't you go to your cubicle for a minute."

"Ok." Rusty headed for the cubicle, but he looked back at Sharon. Something was going on with her, other than this deal with his mother.

* * *

><p>"What can I do for you Chief?"<p>

"I heard about yesterday."

She thought that he was looking for a reaction, but she wasn't about to give him one.

"I figured," she responded.

"I have a case for your team. There was a murder in the 1-10 crypt area, and I think that your team should take it over."

"Why what makes it a major crime?"

"Well, the victim."

"Which is who?"

"Peter Goldman."

"The attorney that went after Chief Johnson?" She was now confused because he was supposed to be in protective custody.

"One in the same. They just ID'd the body, and I am having the files sent to your team. So I need to know if you can handle it."

Now he was questioning her ability. Seriously. She should put him in his place right there, but the professional side of her wouldn't let that happen. "Chief, have we ever let you down? I don't think so. Send the files." She moved and opened the door, "Unless there is anything else we have a case to get to."

"Right." And he headed for the door exiting and leaving the murder room.

'_Questioning my integrity. Out of everyone, me.'_

She headed out into the murder room to let her team know about the new case.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The rest should be coming up quickly it's all written just editing and proofing as I go. Thank you for your reviews, glad you are enjoying it so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Noon<strong>

They had spent the entire morning rounding up 1-10 crypts and quite frankly Sharon was sick of hearing the words "lawyer" and "I didn't do it", over and over again. What they needed was the weak link, someone they could flip. Or they needed some clue. There was nothing. Peter Goldman had been beaten to death, and he was left in the yard of an abandoned house. There was no evidence other than blood everywhere. The question that bothered her was _why kill Peter now?_ The cases he had filed were long gone and so was Chief Johnson for that matter, and why did he sign papers leaving protective custody? She was sitting on the edge of Provenza's desk when she heard, "Captain" from a woman's voice. That brought her out of her daze.

"DDA Hobbs, how are you?"

"Doing better than you I see."

"Let's go talk in my office."

The two women headed to the Captain's office, and Sharon closed both doors and the blinds.

"What is going on Sharon?" After not getting a response she continued, "I heard about Goldman, but I highly doubt after all the shit he put you through that it would have you looking like this." Sharon wondered if she looked_ that _bad. Just earlier in the morning Andy told her she looked beautiful.

"What makes me look that bad?" she asked. She was avoiding, she knew that, but she didn't even know what exactly she wanted to say yet. However, Andrea was her friend and she'd better tell the truth.

"Your expression. The look in your eyes. The way you are holding yourself. We have known each other for a long time. I know when something is wrong."

"Sharon Beck is back." She blurted it out. It was almost as if she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"WHAT! When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, she just showed up here and Provenza called me in." Sharon thought back to the morning before and how it was supposed to be a great day watching Rusty win at the chess tournament, and then it had gone terribly wrong. "She is filing for custody."

"Oh." That was all Andrea said. Sharon thought it was odd since Andrea always spoke her mind and had plenty to say.

"Oh?" Sharon asked.

"What does Rusty think?"

"He's confused, and he is angry because it seems that she wants something from him. Anyway, I wanted to know your take on this…from a prosecutor's point of view." Sharon raised an eyebrow encouraging Andrea. Whatever she had to say Sharon needed and wanted to hear it.

"There are some things she could probably prosecuted for, but she is his_ mother_ and that will pull weight in the courts as far as custody goes. You know that though. What is that you really want to know Sharon?"

"I don't know," she said exasperated.

"Has your team dug anything up?" Sharon wondered that herself. She hadn't seen Andy in a while. She wondered what that was about?

"I don't know yet, I am still waiting on Andy to get back. In the meantime, I want to know if you would consider prosecuting if it goes that far?"

Andrea took a minute to answer, and Sharon thought that maybe she was about to get bad news and then Andrea said, "Whatever you need. Child abandonment wouldn't be a problem if Rusty would testify. If you did anything up I can take a look."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sharon said.

It was Tao, "Captain, one of the Crypts wants to talk, but only if he can be protected."

'_Finally,' _Sharon thought. "Ok good let's go talk to him…uh…I will be right there Lieutenant." Tao nodded and closed the door behind him. "Andrea, thank you for coming down here. I will let you know if I need to take it that far."

"It's not a problem I'm on this case anyway, my boss wants me here. Higher profile and all since he sued the city, you know how it goes. So I will go watch the interview with the team."

Sharon nodded and opened the door to go do the interview.

Rusty was sitting in his cubicle thinking about why Sharon had insisted on dragging him around this morning. He didn't understand any of it. Maybe she had just wanted to keep him close to her, she did that sometimes. He tried not to make a big deal about it, but he wasn't a kid anymore. He didn't need to be watched. Now Andrea was here and Sharon hadn't even included him. She said that he could talk to Andrea too. He thought that maybe it wasn't about him, maybe it was about Sharon's case, and she would come get him when she was ready. Turning back to his computer, he saw that he had an email. It was from his mom's old email account. He used to send her emails everyday from the library in hopes that one day she would email him back. He wanted to open it and see it. He wanted to what she had to say, but the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach said that he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted.

_Rusty,_

_ I should have handled yesterday better. I didn't take your feelings into account when I asked to see you. I want to start fresh honey. Can you meet me? Not in the police station, but somewhere else so that we can talk without people watching. Please._

_ Love, Mom_

To meet, that is what she wanted. Sharon wouldn't like it. He wondered if he even needed to tell her, but if he just disappeared she would be worried about him. She would also probably have the whole department out looking for him. That wouldn't end well for anyone. He needed to think about the best solution before he approached Sharon. He didn't want to hurt her by asking to see his mother, but she did say that all of this would be up to him. Until he really knew what his mother wanted from him he couldn't make a decision about living with her or not.

* * *

><p><strong>2:15PM<strong>

Sharon had left to go make an arrest a while ago. He looked at the clock, '_2:15, where is she?' he thought._ She still wasn't back, and Rusty had already typed his response to his mom, but he hadn't pressed send yet. Something told him this was a bad idea, but he wanted to see her. After all the months of waiting for her to come back she was here, and all he had to do was send an email back saying yes he wanted to meet. He missed her, and he wanted to talk to her. He decided to press send.

_The chess park three blocks from the police station in half an hour. I don't have much time._

That is all that he sent to her. He wrote Sharon a note, and left it on his desk. He knew when she got back that she would look for him. He hoped maybe he would be back before her and she would never know. She was going to kill him. He knew that, but he grabbed his bag and headed out anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>4PM<strong>

They had arrested Peter Goldman's killer, and uncovered the motive. Goldman had left protective custody because he had been promised a case that would bring down part of the District Attorney's office on corruption charges. She figured that he just couldn't resist getting a second chance to bring down the "corrupt system". They had been the ones protecting him so she found it all very ironic. He had been lured out to meet with his new client, but instead he found himself surrounded by several members of the 1-10 Crypts. He was killed out of revenge. Reggie Moses had been denied a parole hearing, and decided that it was time to get some payback. If he wasn't going to get out he wanted someone to blame. Sharon hadn't thought that gang members carried grudges for years on end, but apparently Reggie did. He was now on his way back to San Quentin to serve a life sentence.

It was a relief to have the murder solved, and to be able to go home earlier than expected. She had been busy and gone for most of the afternoon. She hadn't been able to check in with or talk to Rusty. She gathered up her stuff, took some papers to Provenza for him to submit to Taylor, and then she headed over to Rusty's cubicle. Walking around the corner she said, "Rusty, are you ready?" Looking up from her phone she realized that he wasn't there.

Panic struck, his bag was gone too. She told herself to calm down maybe he was just in the break room. As she turned and walked back through the murder room she noticed Andy still wasn't back. She needed to call or text him and find out what the heck was going on. He had been MIA since they arrived at the office that morning. She asked the team, "Has anyone talked to Lieutenant Flynn?" She looked pointedly at Provenza.

"I talked to him an hour ago, he was heading back from Bakersfield."

'_What in the world was he doing in Bakersfield?' she thought._ "Ok, how about Rusty?"

Everyone just looked around at each other. It was strange that not one of them could remember the last time they had seen him. He was always poking his head out every once in a while. She walked off toward the break room, in hopes of finding him there. Walking into the break room she looked around, it was empty. She started dialing his cell phone. No answer. She called the condo. No answer. She texted him saying, _Please call me_. She called him again. No answer. She thought that he wouldn't just leave without telling her. She hadn't been around this afternoon though. It was probably nothing; he probably just went to meet a friend or something. She knew she was kidding herself; he had gone to see _his mother._ She had never meant to make him feel as though he couldn't tell her if he wanted to see his mother.

Sharon was headed back to the murder room when her phone vibrated. It was a text from a number she didn't recognize. _I think that you are missing something._ Her stomach flipped and her body went cold. Someone had Rusty. She basically ran back to the murder room, and as she rounded the corner she ran right into Andy. She started to fall backward, but he caught her. She reached back for him and held him close to her.

He whispered, "There is something I need to tell you." He paused, but she couldn't answer him yet. "Sharon Beck has been corresponding with Stroh through a third party."

Sharon heard him, but she knew they already had Rusty and she started to cry. Andy just held her for a minute. She hadn't had anyone hold her like that in a long time, but she couldn't think about that she had to find Rusty. She pulled away from Andy and ran into the murder room with Andy in tow.

"Someone has Rusty!" she exclaimed. "They sent me a message." She tossed her phone to Tao who didn't even blink he just read the message and then started plugging it into the computer. Everyone else had stopped in their tracks. They were all staring at her.

Andy stepped beside her and told everyone what he had found out today, and Sharon just sat down in a chair lost in thought. Her mind was racing. Why had this person told her he had Rusty? All they needed to do was kill him to keep him from testifying. Why did they tell her? Was there a chance she could negotiate, or some other way for her to get him back? She had a million questions, and not one single answer. Everyone had stopped talking and they were looking at her again. _'He's not dead,' she told herself._

Provenza asked, "Where do you want to go from here Captain?"

"First we search Sharon Beck's apartment, car, dump her phone, bank records, anything we can find. She is the key here. They used her to get him, and I was too dumb to realize it. See if there is a GPS signal coming from Rusty's phone. Anything you can find. You are the best team of detectives I have ever known, find him."

With that she went into her office almost slamming the door behind her. _'Why have I been so stupid! I thought she just wanted him back I didn't thing about Stroh WHY?'_ She was scared, they had her son, and worst of all _his mother _had been the one to give him up to Stroh. She heard Andy slam his desk drawer. His desk was the closest to her office, but she knew he had to slam it for her to be able to hear it. Ok she needed to think. How did Sharon Beck get Rusty to leave to go with her? She decided to start where Rusty started. She headed out of the office and over to his cubicle.

She sat where he always sat to get his perspective. She leaned back in the chair and she kicked something under the desk. Reaching for it she realized that it was a notepad. There was a note written on it.

_ Sharon,_

_ Please don't hate me. I went to the chess park to meet my mom. She emailed me. Don't be mad. See you at home. _

_ R_

'_Oh god,'_ she thought. She had a place to start though. They weren't completely in the dark now. She walked back to the murder room, and everyone turned to look at her. "He went to the chess park to meet his mom. She sent him an email. Buzz and Mike, can you see if you can get into it to find the email? Andy and Provenza come with me to the park. Where are Amy and Julio?" She suddenly realized she was calling everyone by their first names, this had gotten personal and she let her façade slip, but she knew they understood. This was very personal to all of them.

Provenza replied, "They are getting the warrant and searching Ms. Beck's apartment."

"Ok that's good. Mike can you clone my phone or whatever so I can take it with me. Just in case he calls." She knew that it was unlikely, but maybe someone would contact her again.

"Already done Captain." He handed her phone back.

"Let me get my purse and we can leave she told her two Lieutenants that were waiting for her. She grabbed her purse and was back in no time.

* * *

><p>Rusty had no idea what time it was or where he was. He had been ambushed at the chess park. Someone had hit him over the head and he blacked out, that much he knew. Why would his mother set him up like that? She was his mother. What did this guy want with him? He knew Sharon would be looking for him, but if this was about Stroh…he knew he would be dead soon. He knew that. Phillip Stroh didn't want him to testify, and if it hadn't been for Sharon he wouldn't testify. <em>'Sharon' he thought, 'what would Sharon be like without him?' <em>He hoped that she would be all was going to kill him if Stroh didn't. _'Funny,' he thought, 'I'm about to die, and I am worried about Sharon.'_ He thought about what she really meant to him now, and he regretted how he had treated her recently. She deserved better and he knew it. He hoped she would find him in time. If she did he would be so much better to and for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**6PM**

They had been at the park for several hours trying to find a lead, and there had been nothing. Everyone knew whom Rusty was, and had played against him at one point or another, but no one thought that he had been there today. She had searched every inch of the park. Provenza had gone to help with finding Sharon Beck, since it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere at the park. She knew she must have looked like a mad woman frantically searching around the park, but she just needed to find him. Her phone went off again, another text.

_Want to make a deal?_

She immediately responded without thinking _yes._ She knew that somewhere either Buzz or Lieutenant Tao would be watching everything that was said, and in that moment she didn't care she just wanted Rusty home and safe.

_Come alone._

_Where?_ She asked.

_I will send you an address in the morning._

_Why can't we do this now?_

_See you soon Sharon._

She had to wait until morning, and she found that unacceptable! The only advantage it gave her was to get an operation set up to try to take everyone involved down as the situation presented itself. She looked around for Andy, but she didn't see him anywhere. She called him.

"Flynn." He must not have looked at his phone before answering she thought.

"Andy, where are you?"

"The parking lot. Come to me, there is something that you need to see."

"On my way," she said.

She found Andy hunched over between two cars.

"What did you find?" she asked.

Then, she saw it. Rusty's bag was kicked under a car, and there was blood. She immediately fell to her knees reaching out towards it. Andy held her back saying, "We need to let SID handle this Sharon."

She was trying so hard to hold back the tears but they just started flowing out. There was blood. They had hurt him. They had hurt her little boy. Andy pulled her up into his arms. He was saying something barely above a whisper, but she couldn't understand him. She had to be strong for Rusty, she had to be strong for her team, they didn't need to see her like this. She cleared her throat, and as she pulled away from him she said, "Can you please call SID? And the members of the team that aren't out on search warrants, I want to see if there are any cameras in the area."

"Sure thing," he said letting go of her. "Where are you going?" he asked as she walked away from him.

"I need a minute before they get here."

"Sharon we know what the kid means to you, it's ok to show emotion over this."

She didn't turn to look at him. She headed off in the direction of his car on the other side of the parking lot.

…..

Rusty could hear two people talking, but he only recognized one voice. _Mom._ He was tied up, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get loose. "MOM!" he started yelling over and over. A man came into the room and told him, "Shut the hell up!" He couldn't see the man's face just his gun. "Let me go asshole!" The man kicked him hard, and it was all he could do to not yell out in pain. _'Hurry Sharon' he thought._

….

**6:40PM**

Sharon saw her team drive up, and got out of the car to meet them. She had needed a minute and that turned into half an hour. She felt horrible, her head hurt, and all she wanted was to have Rusty back, to hold him in her arms, maybe she wanted to cry more. She wasn't sure about that last part, but she needed to hold it together. She tugged at her jacket and wiped her eyes one last time before walking to her team. Andy was watching every move she made and instead of it making her happy like it used to…she felt cold. She felt nothing. If something happened to Rusty because she had misread his mother's intentions she would never be able to forgive herself, and she didn't even know what that would mean for her and Andy. She couldn't be concerned with Andy right now.

"Lieutenant," she said the Provenza, "did the warrants turn up anything?"

"There was a wire transfer to Sharon Beck for $30,000, but nothing to tell us where she took Rusty. We don't even have a name from the account it came from yet."

'_$30,000 that is what the life of her son was worth,' _she held back the urge to hit something. "Ok," was her reply aloud.

He soon added, "There is surveillance footage from the bank. Buzz said we have a license plate, and we have a want out on it."

"Thank you," she managed to say. Hopefully patrol finds it soon because the hours are ticking away and the longer it takes; she didn't even want to finish that thought.

"May I have a minute Captain?" Provenza asked. She didn't reply she just turned to get some space from the crowd.

"Yes Lieutenant, what?"

"You texted this psycho back!" He was whispering, but it felt more like he was trying to yell at her.

She hummed in recognition, but that is all she intended to say. He continued, "You can't go rogue on this one. Not like this. You are the _rule book_, and you are about to cross a line." She was shocked he was being so direct, and that all of a sudden he "cared about the rules." How many times had he fought her about the rules? Now he wanted to play "rule police".

"Lieutenant, I don't expect you to understand, but I am not going _rogue_. I am going to get Rusty back, and I will take responsibility should things go…south. I intend to do this with an SIS operation, but do not think for one minute that I will not get him back." She said it in a tone that said don't mess with me, and she finished it with the look of determination she had been searching for. Without giving him a chance to respond she walked back to her team leaving Provenza standing there. She wasn't about to continue this conversation right now.

"Will you all please follow up here, and with your other tasks. I need to go see someone, Andy can you take me to my car?"

…

**8PM**

"Gavin, I need to talk to you," Sharon was standing outside his condo talking through the door. She had just seen him that morning, but this day had turned out to be one of the worst in her life. She thought for a minute about that night with Jack when she had thought that would be the worst day of her life. She shook her head trying to get all the images out of her mind, but Rusty's face remained.

He opened the door and took one look at her. "Oh dear." That was all he said before pulling her inside. She explained what was going on, and they sat on his couch discussing what her plan was. He told her that she was dumb if she went at it alone. She knew that, but she wasn't alone. She had SIS on alert for when she made her move, and she was going to have a GPS chip with her and a wire on. She hadn't planned on texting the guy back, but what other choice did she have. Chief Taylor didn't approve of her plan or of her being the one to meet with the kidnapper either, but he did give the ok to get SIS involved. Gavin asked, "All that being said dear, what can I do?"

"I wanted to make sure all my papers are in order." The words leaving her mouth felt cold and lacked emotion.

"They are, but tell me I won't need to call Katie and Ricky to tell them what they are inheriting?" He was trying to tell her that it didn't need to be this way, but she wasn't going to get into it with him; just like she didn't want to get into it with Provenza. Her mind was made up, no matter what her kids would be taken care of.

"I've got to go Gavin."

"Why don't you stay here tonight? You shouldn't be alone. I have a bottle of wine we can drink and watch a cheesy movie. Just until you _really_ have to go."

"I will call you." With that she hugged him and left, heading to her condo. Along the way she called Lieutenant Cooper to make sure he was all set, and then she continued the rest of the drive lost in her own thoughts. When she arrived home about 40 minutes later she unlocked the door hoping this had all been a horrible nightmare and Rusty was just at home. He wasn't. She put her purse down, keeping her phone with her, then she took off her shoes and headed down the hall to Rusty's room. She looked at his chess trophies, the picture of him and her on the desk, and all the clothes scattered across the room. _'What if I never see him again?' she thought, 'NO don't think that.'_

She picked up the clothes and tossed them in the hamper. Order and neatness were ways she coped, but a teenager didn't care if their room was a mess. She loved that Rusty felt comfortable enough to act like a normal teenager in her home. She sat on the bed and hugged his pillow close to her; she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. There was no here for her to stay strong for.

…

**3:45AM**

There was knocking on her door. She realized she had fallen asleep in Rusty's bed and quickly made her way to her gun. She looked out the peephole; there was no one there. She knew she had heard knocking though. She was sure of it. She slowly opened the door with her gun raised. She was ready for anything. There was no one in the hall either. She was about to close the door when she noticed a small package just outside the door. She should have called her team and SID but instead she picked up and opened the package. There was a cell phone inside with a note wrapped around it.

_15 minutes, answer this phone, leave yours home, and come alone._

She knew better. She was a damn police officer, and how was she supposed to get a deal for this criminal if no one knew where she was. The handwriting looked like a females. She picked up her phone and called Andy. She filled him in quickly, and told him to tell SIS she would be on the move soon. She just prayed that they were in position. She took the GPS locator Cooper had given her and shoved it in her purse, and then she waited. Fifteen minutes was going to seem like a lifetime.

The phone rang.

"Hello," she answered as calmly as she could.

"835 Academy Road, come alone," said the voice on the other side.

"I need to know he is alive."

After some rustling she heard Rusty in the background telling the guy what an asshole he was. If this wasn't such a serious situation she might have smiled. "Sharon, they took me. I am…" He was cut off and she heard moaning in the background. The man had hit Rusty. That made her blood boil. She would put a bullet in this guy's head herself if he did anything else to Rusty.

"What kind of deal do you want? If I am meeting you shouldn't I be bringing something?" She found it odd they had made no demands yet. All these years on the job she had never had a kidnapper not demand money or some sort of ransom if the victim was still alive.

"We will discuss that in person. Be at the address in 20 minutes." The call was disconnected. She texted the address to Cooper and Andy then headed for the door leaving her phone behind. She knew people could track it, even criminals. If they said leave it she wasn't going to provoke them. There would be no traffic at this hour, and making it on time should be no problem.

…

**4:20AM**

She was standing in a parking lot for Elysian Park. She hated parks, especially at night. Nothing good had ever come from meeting in a park when it wasn't daylight. A car approached from the South. She flipped on the tiny wire inside her shirt so that SIS could hear what was said. A man got out of the car and approached her. She could tell that he had a gun in the waistband of his pants. "He has a gun," she mumbled just loud enough for SIS to hear.

"We finally meet," he said.

"Where is Rusty?"

"Safe. For now."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Immunity and in return I make your case for you."

"I don't understand. Why take Rusty if you just want immunity?" she knew it was risky questioning the guy, but it didn't make sense.

"I was told to take care of a witness. I didn't know it was a kid. I don't _take care of_ kids." The man seemed genuine enough.

"Who told you to kill him?"

"Not without an immunity deal."

"Immunity for what? Kidnapping?" she asked.

"That and something else that I will discuss with the DA only."

"Where is Sharon Beck?" she questioned.

"Watching the boy."

"I want her too."

"Done." He replied.

Sharon stopped a minute to think. This all seemed too easy. He took a step closer. "Lady, you have about 10 seconds before I turn and walk away. You get the DA on the phone, or I shoot you and the kid."

"I want to talk to Rusty first."

The man rolled his eyes, and waited. She stood her ground. She wanted to talk to Rusty. A minute later he reluctantly pulled out his phone and dialed. A few seconds later he said, "Put the boy on." He then handed the phone to Sharon.

"Rusty?"

"Don't do it Sharon," Rusty was whispering.

"What?"

"They are going to kill her." She heard a man in the background say, "you little…" and the phone disconnected.

"Ok I will get a DA on the phone, but you tell me the address right now!"

"You are in no position to make demands," he said.

She leaned in real close and said just for him to hear, "There are two snipers trained on your head and there is a whole SWAT team ready to move. You give me that address or I will let them shoot you in the head." She stood back up straight and looked him dead in the eyes. He stuck his hand out for a handshake and said, "Give me you word."

She shook his hand, but as their hands broke away she realized there was a piece of paper in her hand. The man got down on the ground and tossed his gun. That is when SIS moved in. She ran to her car, and looked at the paper. It was the address. She took off. She didn't have her phone, the wire would be out of range, but she noticed lights following her. She assumed it was her team. She kept driving. Nothing was going to stop her. When she got to the address she got out of the car, and she had been right it was her team. Sykes handed her a vest, and then they all approached the house. The front door was unlocked. _'Idiots,' she thought._ Provenza looked at her for the go ahead. She nodded, _'probable cause,' she thought_. She was justifying it, but she didn't need to.

Sharon Beck was passed out on the couch; there were drugs on the table. _'What a great use of 30k,' she thought. _There was a TV playing in the background. Her team moved ahead of her. They rounded the corner to a bedroom, and suddenly everyone was ordering someone onto the ground. She went around them to the second bedroom. Opening the door, she saw Rusty he was tied up and his mouth was taped. She holstered her gun, and ran to him. She quickly pulled the tape off of his mouth and started untying him. He was saying, "Sharon I am so sorry." He kept repeating it. All she could do was "shhh" him until she got him free and then she pulled him into her arms. He was crying and she just held and rocked him. She sat against the bed still holding him as Provenza and Andy walked into the room. She smiled at them the best she could. They nodded and then turned leaving them alone for a minute.

"Rusty, I am so sorry," she whispered it into his ear. She couldn't believe she was actually holding him in her arms. She had pictured this so many other ways, but she was thankful and grateful that this is how it ended. She stopped rocking, and said in the softest voice she could, "Are you ok?"

He didn't answer her, she figured that he was in shock. "Let's get you home," she said.

She had started to move, but he stayed still. "Is she alive?" He was talking about his mother she knew that.

"She is fine Rusty," Sharon said looking him in the eyes for the first time. She couldn't believe that he was safe. It was all so surreal.

"You want me to go home with you after what I did?"

This wasn't his fault, but she didn't know that she would be able to convince him of it right now. She tilted her head and tried to keep her voice steady, "Yes, I do."

She stood and helped him up. She wrapped her arm around him, and led him down the hallway stopping before the living room. She wanted to be sure Sharon Beck was off of the couch before they walked through. He didn't need to see his mom like that, even though she had just sold him to be killed, he still didn't deserve to see her like that. Sanchez noticed they had stopped and came to her and said, "It's all clear ma'am." He knew what she had been thinking. She was so thankful that her team had accepted her, and they had become just as protective of her as they had been of Chief Johnson. She led Rusty outside and across the yard, but he stopped suddenly. She followed his gaze. He was looking at his mother in the back of a patrol car.

"Can I?" he said looking at her. She nodded. She watched as Rusty walked towards the car. Sanchez and Sykes were following him at a distance, but not too far that they couldn't stop things if need be.

…

Rusty opened the car door and looked at his mother. She was high on something. When she looked at him without really looking at him he knew that no matter what he said she probably wouldn't remember it. "I never want to see you again," he said. It didn't matter if she wouldn't remember; he would and that mattered to him. He shut the door and headed back to Sharon. She was giving him that look that made him think that was what love looked like. He didn't know how she had found him, but she had saved him. She saved him, not his mother. When he reached her she put her arm back around him and they went to the car. "Give me one second," she said. He would wait wherever she wanted as long as she wanted, as long as they could go home _together._

….

After she had put Rusty in the car she realized she needed to make it clear they would give their statements tomorrow. She just wanted to go home, knowing he was safe. She didn't think that he needed to relive everything again tonight. Plus, now that they had something else to hold against Stroh maybe Rusty wouldn't have to testify. _'Maybe.'_ Once she had spoken with Provenza to inform him of her plans she went back to the car. Rusty was still right where she had left him. Getting into the car she couldn't help but look at him one more time just to make sure that this was all really happening. She started the car and took off towards their home. _'Home with Rusty,' she thought._ No place better.

**a/n:** I hope y'all enjoyed! Thank you for the reviews they were so appreciated!


End file.
